The Talk
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: A sisterly bonding story about Elsa and Anna having their sisterly talk. A one-shot.


It was a sunny day in Arandelle. Everything is fine and great even for the two royal sisters, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, who are both living at the kingdom's castle.

They are currently on one of the castle's balconies, looking at the wonderful view in front of them.

"It sure is great to see Arandelle in a great, warm summer." Anna said.

"It is." Elsa replied.

They took another moment to look at the scenery. After that, Anna looked at her older sister and asked, "Does this remind you of the adventure we have last month?"

"You think so? Actually, the whole kingdom was frozen when that happen." Elsa said.

"Well, it kinda reminded of one of the biggest accomplishments we did. You finally had control of your powers, thaw your frozen heart and restore our relationship together."

"Beautiful, powerful, dangerous and cold." Elsa muttered.

"Say what now?" Anna asked with a confusion on her face.

"Oh that was just what I heard about my powers from some of the workers here. It reminded to me that no matter how beautiful my power is, I have to control it for the safety of all."

"Elsa, I know that ice is a magic that can' t be controlled. Well, that is not completely true since you got to learn to control your powers. But hey, you are stronger than one, stronger than ten. Or stronger than a hundred men!" Anna said. "Hah! It rhymed! And you thought I stink on rhyming!"

"OK. OK. I get it." Elsa said while laughing on her sister's remark. "Come on. Let's go to the garden."

They went inside and went to the garden. The garden became their usual hang out if Elsa has no queenly duties. Usually, at this day, they are accompanied by Olaf, Kristoff, Sven or even Kai and Gerda. It seems that they are lucky to have this day for themselves.

"Seems like the others aren't coming today." Elsa remarked.

"Well, Olaf's with Sven. The trolls keep Kristoff, their `fixer upper` as they say, acquainted for the day and Kai and Gerda are busy preparing for tomorrow events. We're just lucky that they let you have a time out for the day." Anna said.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do today?"

"We could tell stories."

"Boring."

"Come on. We should have some long sisterly talk sometimes. It helps learn each other."

Anna still doesn't like the idea. But seeing her sister was right, she agreed.

"OK. But I am gonna be the one who decides the topic." Anna said.

"Alright. Be my guest." Elsa said.

"Let's talk about what happened to you when you ran away. How did you feel about it?" Anna asked.

"Why do you suddenly want to talk about that?"

"Well, I never expected to build such a huge ice castle. I never thought you could build something that massive."

"Well, if you wanted to." Elsa said. She took a deep breath and continued, "I was on the top of the North Mountain after I ran away from Arandelle. I chanted my usual 'don't let them in, don't let them see'. I always thought I can conceal my powers during the coronation but-"

"Then, that happened. And now, we know." Anna continued.

"I knew I just have to let it go. I just can't hold it back anymore. I turned away and slammed the door to others, not caring what they're going to say about me. Feeling free, I tested the limits and broke through it. I saw my full potential of my powers. With my thoughts, I build the majestic palace all by myself, Leaving all the pain in the past, I felt like I rose like a break of dawn. Standing proudly on my ice palace, I knew that cold never bothered me anyway."

"Wow…. Wordy. I-I mean those are nice words you got there. Maybe you can write a song about that sometimes. I can picture the title now: 'Let It Go'." She then spread her arms up like she's showing something. "You can inspire many people with that."

"Really? I just never thought it would. Maybe I'll try that sometimes." Elsa said.

"Anyway, what did you feel when the gates were finally opened?" Anna then asked.

"You should know that. I was scared and very cautious of myself of not letting you all know of my powers. I thought I can put on a show and fake it that I'm all right." Elsa answered. "How about you?"

"You mean me? O-oh, I thought that for the first time in forever, I can meet many real live people and I won' be alone. Then, I started fantasizing about meeting 'the one', picturing myself acting sophisticated in front of a stranger tall and fair."

Elsa giggled a bit at that statement. "Oh, Anna." she said.

"Elsa!" Anna said, feeling embarrassed.

"OK. OK. Continue."

"Anyway, I felt that for the first time in forever, I can change my lonely world and fine my own true love. I knew the coronation's gonna end the day after that, so I took my chance. I knew that nothing's in my way until, you know, something did 'come in my way', literally speaking."

"And that's where you met Hans?"

Upon hearing his name, Anna was stunned. She couldn't say a word about him. Noticing this, Elsa felt it was better to change the topic.

"It's OK. You don't have to talk about him." Elsa said.

"No, I felt like you deserved to know." Anna said, having the sad look on her face. "With him, I thought love is an open door. We were so compatible about each other. I never met someone who think so much like me. We were like meant to be. But then, what he did…"

Elsa definitely need to stray Anna away from the topic. "Let's talk about something different, OK?"

Anna nodded. _Good._ Elsa thought

"Speaking of love, how is your relationship with Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

Anna's face beamed upon hearing his name, " Well, it's still good. But he still thinks reindeers are better than people. He's such a weird guy. But he cared for me. And that's what I like about him."

"Oh yeah. I notice that he needs to work on that social skills of his. And also his hygiene."

"Well, the trolls wash him well, but he always end up sort of smelly. But then, he is sensitive and sweet, like what the trolls said."

There was a short silence after that.

"Oh that's right! I forgot!" Anna said.

"What did you forgot?" Elsa asked.

"Olaf said he need to feel…. sandy. You know, feeling the white sand near the sea."

"Is the fjord not enough for him?"

"Well, he needed to feel his snow against the burning sand and probably gorgeously tanned….in summer."

Elsa giggled and smiled, "I guess we can take him a sandy shore not far from here."

"Thank you, Elsa. Olaf will be happy."

They smiled at each other for a brief moment. But then Anna got a confused face.

"Hey Elsa, don't you think that some of our conversation's seem familiar. Like we heard it somewhere before." Anna asked.

"Come to think of it, you're right. It felt like dejavu or something." Elsa replied.

They thought about it for a moment, resulting in a short silence. But Elsa herself broke it by saying, "You know what, let's forget it. Do you wanna build a snowman, Anna?"

Anna smiled at her sister's question. She knew that it was her favorite activity of all. She took Elsa's hand and dragged her somewhere. Elsa felt surprised of course but it was replaced by a face of happiness.

"Come on! Let's go and play!" Exclaimed Anna.

"OK. Just slow down." Elsa said.

And as the sisters walk somewhere to build their snowman, pure happiness are etched on their faces. For they knew that no one's going to shut the door and keeping the distance anymore. Nothing's gonna separate them again, not even once, in forever.

THE END

**This idea came to me about last month. A bit rushed since I did this during my spare time. The story's just a normal everyday sisterly talk but did you get any references on their conversation? If so, good for you. Have a cookie.**

**I still have plans for another Frozen story and a continuation of Hans' Best Friend. I could do it in my other spare times but I'm still keeping my studies because exams are coming.**

**Till then, see you!**


End file.
